


El bosque prohibido

by onefromanotherworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Potterlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/onefromanotherworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim está aburrido y eso nunca termina bien</p>
            </blockquote>





	El bosque prohibido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forbidden Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814778) by [OfficialStarsandGutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters). 



—Estoy aburridoooo —se queja Jim, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el regazo de Sebastian. El chico de Gryffindor se ajusta con cuidado para permitir que la cabeza de Jim descanse con mayor comodidad. Están sentados al borde del lago. Ya comenzaron los días de verano, calurosos y pesados, y Jim se quitó la capa tratando de refrescarse. Trae las mangas del suéter enrolladas hasta los codos, los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados y la corbata de Slytherin aflojada alrededor del cuello.

—Tú siempre estás aburrido.

La voz de Sebastian es una mezcla de cariño y ligera molestia, aunque la molestia es básicamente una pantalla para no evidenciar el cariño que siente. Sus dedos se mueven hasta el cabello de Jim, pasando por los rizos sedosos. Jim se mueve ligeramente para que los dedos de Seb lleguen al punto más sensible, relajándose y disfrutando de la atención. La calma no dura.

—Sebastian, hay que hacer algo emocionante.

—¿Como qué? —No lo sé. Diviérteme.

—¿Podríamos escabullirnos a Hogsmeade?

—Aburrido.

—¿Vamos al campo y volamos un rato?

— _No_ —a Jim no le gusta mucho volar. No tiene el talento de Sebastian, que es golpeador en el equipo, ni se siente seguro en una escoba. Las malditas cosas tienden a aventarlo, y caer desde seis metros de altura nunca es una experiencia agradable. Sebastian lo sabe, pero la idea de sentir el viento frío pasando por su cabello suena muy bien en este momento. Suspira cuando Jim se niega.

—¿Podríamos ir a hacer algo en la Sala de los menesteres?

—Aburrido.

— _¡Maldición, todo te parece aburrido!_ —piensa Sebastian. En serio, el chico puede ser muy difícil de complacer en ocasiones.

— ¿Podríamos incendiar el cabello de Lucius Malfoy?

Ése es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Jim. Malfoy aún no descubre que él es el culpable, está seguro de que es Potter o Black. Jim parece considerarlo por un momento pero después agita la cabeza. Sebastian suspira, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano.

—Entonces tú decide.

—Vamos a caminar

—¿A... caminar? —parece algo demasiado simple para Jim. Sebastian está seguro de que trae algo entre manos, pero le sigue el juego, atrapando y llevando la capa de Jim cuando éste se la avienta. Le diría a Jim que cargara su propia capa pero es probable que él le echara un encantamiento si lo hiciera. No vale la pena.

Jim lo lleva por un camino de pasto verde, rodeando el lago. Pasan por el campo de Quidditch y parecen dirigirse a la cabaña del Guardabosques. Sebastian frunce el ceño confundido, y está a punto de preguntar a dónde van cuando Jim lo toma de la muñeca. Mueve la cabeza a un lado y al otro, revisando toda el área y asegurándose de que no haya nadie en los alrededores.

—Corre —le ordena y empieza a correr, arrastrando a Sebastian consigo. Seb puede seguirle el paso con facilidad, y está muy ocupado manteniéndose al lado del chico como para notar que están yendo hacia el bosque hasta que están en el límite.

— _Jim_ , si nos atrapan, nos expulsan.

Echa un vistazo a los árboles altos, a la oscuridad entre ellos y siente un ligero escalofrío. Podría haber cualquier cosa entre esos árboles. Sabe que hay centauros y unicornios, esos no le preocupan. Lo que le preocupa son las criaturas que desconoce. No lo llaman el Bosque prohibido por nada.

—Vamos, Moran. ¿Creí que los Gryffindor eran valientes? ¿Qué puede pasar?

Sebastian no responde. Es valiente, pero existe una delgada línea entre la valentía y la estupidez. Aún así, le parece que ahora debe probarle algo a Jim (es algo que Jim suele hacerle sentir), así que lo sigue en silencio a la profundidad del bosque. Con cada paso, todo se vuelve más oscuro y silencioso, ese tipo de silencio lleno de ruidos: extraños sonidos de animales escabulléndose en los arbustos, ramas quebrándose bajo sus pies y el viento soplando entre los árboles.

—Lumos —murmura Jim al tiempo que saca su varita, lanza un brillo dorado y Sebastian se da cuenta de que se salieron del camino. Fantástico. Se escucha un crujido a su derecha, más fuerte que cualquier otro que habían escuchado antes y se sobresalta. ¿Asustado? ¿Quién? ¿Sebastian? Nunca. Jim voltea en dirección al sonido, sus ojos agudos inspeccionan el área. Extiende la mano con que sujeta su varita, arrojando luz en dirección del sonido y se queda petrificado.

La luz refleja varios pares de ojos, enormes y negros, que miran fijamente a Jim. El corazón se le para y se acelera un momento después, latiendo a toda fuerza contra su pecho. De todo lo que podían encontrar, ¿por qué tenían que ser arañas? Una de las pocas cosas que no le gustan a Jim (sólo es un ligero temor, ¿sí? Puede soportar a las pequeñas) y tiene que tratarse de una araña gigantesca. A sus espaldas Sebastian se tensa, evaluando la situación. Aún no han estudiado las Acromántulas en clase. Su conocimiento es poco, no lo suficiente para saber cómo deshacerse de una.

—A la cuenta de tres, corre. Uno, dos...

Jim sale disparado en el dos, un segundo antes tenía las piernas congeladas pero ahora se mueven sin control. Pasa a toda velocidad entre los árboles, apenas fijándose a dónde va. Tras él oye a Sebastian gritando.

—¡Desmaius! ¡Pertificus Totalus! ¡Immobulus! ¡Mierda!

Está lanzando los hechizos por encima del hombro, esperando que estén surtiendo efecto, pero no se atreve a mirar. No puede oír nada más que el golpeteo de sus propios pies sobre el piso del bosque y el ruido de su sangre en los oídos. Alcanza a Jim en cuestión de segundos, tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo. No hay camino alguno, por lo poco que sabe podrían estar adentrándose más. Pero entonces ve una luz adelante de ellos, ¡gracias a Merlín!, y acelera el paso. Jim está jadeando tras él, sabe que no podrá correr mucho más. Sebastian corre a toda velocidad, arrastrando con fuerza al chico más pequeño. Una vez que llegan al pasto, ambos se desploman.

Minutos después Jim comienza a reír, su pecho aún sube y baja con velocidad al tiempo que intenta recuperar el aliento. El alivio es lo que lo hace reír y poco después está abrazando a Sebastian, tratando con desesperación de respirar mientras una risa silenciosa escapa de sus labios. Es contagioso y Sebastian ríe con él, sujetando a Jim, acercándolo.

—Eres un idiota —logra decir, besando la frente de Jim—. No volvamos a hacer eso nunca más.

Jim suspira quedo, moviéndose para colocar sus labios en los de Seb, sonriendo mientras se besan.

—La próxima vez iremos a bucear en el lago.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene años que no leo Harry Potter en español, así que si ven algún error en algunas de las palabras que usé, avísenme :)


End file.
